The rapid technological advancements of recent years have led to a strong demand for smaller, faster, and cheaper electronics. In achieving this end, a major obstacle to overcome is the increasing complexity of testing/verifying and troubleshooting these systems. For example it may be required to gather information about a variety of signals with amplitudes that widely vary due to the multitude of circuit functions integrated into a single system. For instance, it may be required to gather amplitude information from both a relatively weak signal coming out of a mixer and a relatively strong signal coming out of an amplifier. Due to the widely varying signal amplitudes, this exemplary system would traditionally require two distinct amplitude detectors, each designed to handle a specific, narrow range of amplitudes. Accordingly, in a system where it is required to detect the amplitude of many signals, the need for many amplitude detectors may result in greatly increased design time, circuit size, and/or budget.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.